witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple Quarter
The uprising of the non-humans has changed the Temple Quarter of Vizima beyond recognition. Fires rage everywhere and some streets are blocked by makeshift barricades. In many places the Scoia'tael clash with the Temerian army and knights of the Order. Many of the inhabitants have fled to the swamps, others hide in cellars and houses, praying for a quick end to the rioting. All kinds of missionaries and evangelists are taking advantage of the situation, preaching about divine wrath and the imminent end of the world. Journal entry :The Temple Quarter of Vizima is strangely reminiscent of a quarrelsome, dirty prostitute, who — despite her disagreeable appearance and personality — remains somehow alluring. This may be because of the uncomplicated, illicit entertainment it offers — always a temptation. Beggars, shady characters, scowling poor folk, frustrated nonhumans and, of course, "ladies" occupy every corner. Recently, Vizima's Temple Quarter was cut off from the rest of the world by the threat of an epidemic. The few City Guard patrols that come here try not to venture too far into the quarter's dark alleys, where brutal deeds take place each night. At the center of Vizima's Temple Quarter stands St. Lebioda's Hospital (previously a temple of Melitele), the only place of solace for the poor and plague victims. Alongside the hospital stand the headquarters of the Order of the Flaming Rose, which tries to combat local crime and the monsters creeping in from the sewers and the cemetery. Locations * Vizima cemetery * Vizima dungeon * The cloister of the Order of the Flaming Rose on Temple Square * Raymond Maarloeve, the detective's house on the corner of Harbor Street and Roper Street. * St. Lebioda's Hospital, formerly the Temple of Melitele, harbors victims of the Plague. * Thaler's place Merchant Street * Merchant Street * Shani's house The Slums * The Hairy Bear * Ramsmeat's place * Eager Thighs brothel The nonhuman district, "Little Mahakam" * Dwarven blacksmith shop * Dwarven blacksmith's house * Golan Vivaldi's house * Kalkstein's house Gates * Gate to the dike * Gate to the Trade Quarter * Cemetery gates * North Gate to the Royal Quarter, locked throughout the game The Temple Quarter in is not quite the same as one might remember it from the main campaign. For one thing, the story in the module is set some time before the events in the game. For a complete list of Temple Quarter locations see the Locations in Side Effects. Destinations from here * The cemetery * The dike * The sewers * The Trade Quarter * Vizima Royal Quarter, which is off-limits for the duration of the game. * Old Vizima, insofar as there is a gate, but it remains locked whenever the gate to the Temple Quarter from the Dike is open. Notable people * Carmen * Dandelion * Golan Vivaldi * Jethro * Kalkstein * Ramsmeat * Raymond Maarloeve * Shani * Siegfried of Denesle * Thaler * Vincent Meis * Zoltan Chivay * Bootblack * City Guard * Grandma * Gravedigger * Hildegard Zollstock * Novice nun Herbs * Berbercane * Celandine, cemetery * Crow's eye, cemetery * Hellebore * Honeysuckle, cemetery * Sewants, cemetery * Verbena * Wolf's aloe Gallery Map Vizima Temple Quarter.png|Map of Vizima'a Temple Quarter Map Vizima Sewers.png|Map of Vizima'a Sewers Loading Temple quarter day.png|Temple Quarter by day concept painting Loading Temple quarter night.png|Temple Quarter at night concept painting Loading House interior day.png|Concept painting of a modest home in the Temple Quarter day time Loading House interior night.png|Concept painting of a modest home in the Temple Quarter night time Loading Home interior night.png|Concept painting of a more affluent home in the Temple Quarter Loading Hospital interior night.png|Concept painting of St. Lebioda's Hospital cs:Chrámová čtvrť de:Tempelbezirk es:Barrio del Templo de Wyzima fr:Quartier du Temple hu:Templom Negyed it:Quartiere del Tempio di Vizima pl:Klasztorna ru:Храмовый квартал Category:Side Effects locations Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:Vizima